Beauty contest
by TheNomMaster10
Summary: OK. i only rated it T to be safe, it's almost defently not that bad  Yet yeah, dont know what else to say.. it's Fletchery yeah, what happens when Fletcher enters Valkyrie in a beauty comp, i'll give you a hint...all hell breaks loose, enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, author note thing: This is not a one shot, there will be more, but I only write if I get reviews so I know people are actually reading it. Enjoy **

chapter 1: reasoning with Valkyrie

Valkyrie leant over and kissed Fletcher. "Hey Val, I've been thinking," Fletcher said once Valkyrie pulled away. He gazed up at her adoringly. "Oh no, gasp of horror! Fletcher….thinking-" Valkyrie's eyes widened in terror.

"No, calm down.. I mean yes.. but-"

"So, what is it?"

"There's this competition coming up and, well, I think it's perfect for you."

"What type of competition?" Valkyrie asked.

"…um…well, your going to love this… cat walk-thing-beauty comp-"

"What! No! Defiantly not!"

"Hey, well you know how I'm Fletcher right,"

"We've already been through this Fletcher…"

"…and you cant hold me responsible for anything I've said or done or going to say or do…"

"What the #%& did you do?"

"Signed you up already!" and with that Fletcher knew his life was in danger, he was up and out of the room, launching himself up from his spot by Valkyrie's chair and through the door, closing it and locking it behind him. "She's not wearing her ring," thought Fletcher "this will hold her/ keep her from murdering me," Skulduggery waddled over to see what was going on.

"Doors are for people with no imagination!" Valkyrie shouted from the other side of the door. A war cry cloud be heard, followed by, "I'm coming Doby!," and then a loud THUMP as Valkyrie collided with the wall, and then a smaller thump as she fell back on to the floor. Then it was quiet.

"This is hilarious!" Skulduggery laughed, "I'm calling Tanith!"

"Val!" Fletcher screamed, unlocking the door and running in. He found Valkyrie lying next to the window, completely unconscious. He leant down over her, fussing and checking if she was ok. Skulduggery follow Fletcher in chatting away on his mobile to Tanith.

"Yeah, you wont believe this, guess who I have laying in front of me, half dead and entered in a beauty contest." That type of high pitched yabbering you hear on the other end of the phone in a movie is what followed. "No, it's not Fletcher," more yabbering. "yeah, ok, see you in five,"

Skulduggery turned to Fletcher and said, "Come on let's tie Valkyrie up so that Tanith can try some hair styles out on her," Fletcher put on his most "Errrr, aren't you missing something" face and gestured at Valkyrie. "Don't worry, it's Valkyrie,"

"That's what worries me,"

Tanith was true to her word and arrived in 5 minutes and the expression on her face when she saw a helpless, unconscious Valkyrie at her mercy could be explained as nothing less then a sick murderer grin like the joker's off Batman.

She pulled out her make up bag and began ruffling through it to pull an eye liner pencil. "What are you going to do?" Fletcher asked feeling scared for Valkyrie.

"Well, we need to try out a couple styles. When is the contest?"

"Tuesday, next week,"

"Were going to need every second.." she lowered herself to Valkyrie's (tied to a chair level) and when the eye liner pencil was just cm's from Valkyries eyes she woke up. Valkyries eyes fluttered open and she jerked back seeing Tanith's face so close to her own. Tanith pulled back to let Fletcher see Valkyrie was awake and just as Valkyrie open her mouth to scream for help Fletcher pressed his lips against hers, she was instantly silenced and momentarily forgot she was tied up.

She leaned into the kiss and Fletcher suddenly pulled back. Valkyrie was left leaning forward, lips pressed together and Tanith took the opportunity and coated Valkyrie's lips in bright red lip stick. And then Valkyrie was more then back in reality, she was mad and you don't want to see Valkyrie when she's mad.

"Hey!" Valkyrie shouted and started tugging and straining against her restraints. Skulduggery started to laugh and leant against the wall for support.

"Stay still!" Tanith warned, "I have a sharp eye liner pencil and I'm not afraid to use it!" and then with a war cry drove the pointed end of the pencil into Valkyrie's arm.

"AAAAARRRRRRRRR, that's not what eye liner is for!" Valkyrie screamed.

"Oh really, then what is it for?" tanith taunted removing the pencil from Valkyrie's arm.

"Come here and I'll show you!" Valkyrie summoned a fireball and began to burn through the ropes tying her hands to the arm rests.

"Oh shit!" Tanith cried realising that if Valkyrie freed herself there would be nothing stopping Valkyrie from attacking her. She turned to run but Valkyrie was up, completely forgetting about her leg restraints and lunging for Tanith in an epic belly flop. Valkyrie's face came one with the carpet.

"Shit val, you all right?" Fletcher's voice seemed distant to Valkyrie as she lay there, recovering and planning her next attack. Fletcher leant down untying her legs. Bad move. As soon as her legs were loose Valkyrie was up and half way through anther murder attempt on Tanith.

Fletcher turned to see Valkyrie holding Tanith in a dangerous head lock. "Val.." Fletcher started but was cut off by skulduggery tearing Valkyrie off Tanith. He held her there, mid air for a moment as Valkyrie swore and punched in a desperate attempt to escape the great skeleton detective. Then Skulduggery dug two of his bony fingers into Valkyrie's neck and she stopped dead.

"Pressure point!" Skulduggery laughed.

"Skulduggery!" Fletcher yelled, "Put her down!"

"So that she can kill Tanith?" Skulduggery asked.

"No, don't put her down!" Tanith butted in.

"OK, I'll put her down," Skulduggery decided.

"Only Narnia can save me now!" Tanith cried running to the wardrobe.

"You'd better hope so!" Valkyrie screamed running after Tanith. Tanith face planted into the wardrobe. Valkyrie scoped up Tanith's legs and shoved her further in and then slammed the door. Tanith remand quiet, thankful that Valkyrie had left it at locking her in the wardrobe.

Fletcher started his attempt art calming Valkyrie. "You all right in there, Tanith?" Skulduggery asked, pressing his skull to the wardrobe door. "Hello Mr Tommnes, how are you? The white queen being good to you?" Skulduggery was about to suggest to the others that Valkyrie had Brocken Tanith when he heard: "Yeah, life's been pretty crap as per usual," in a voice way too deep to be Tanith's.

"There's something freaky going on in there," Skulduggery said, gesturing at the wardrobe with his thumb over his shoulder. "Of coarse there is, Tanith is in there!" Valkyrie replies.

"It's OK babe," Fletcher comforted her.

"you can talk, you're the one that fricken signed me up for this!"

"Yeah, well… I didn't stab you with an eye liner pencil!"

"Yeah, you got Tanith to!"

"Actually, that was all her, I had nothing to do with the stabbing bit. Anyway have you changed your mind yet about going to the contest?"

"No,"

"Too bad, So sad, your going,"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Ok special shout out to: French Toast Mafia, Onyx Sprita, TatianaBlue and… faith (one of my bf's)who reviewed my fanfic signed in as me… yeah, thanx so much for reviewing ps. If u can think of a better name for me fanfic then what it's got now then please suggest**

With great reluctance, eventually Valkyrie had given in, but Tanith (once released from the wardrobe by a surprised Ghastly by accident) was still making a huge effort to avoid Valkyrie. And after Ghastly had calmed Tanith he set to work on making on making Valkyrie's clothes for the beauty comp.

The comp had 3 rounds, 1st round is a "casual, wear what you look good and feel good in", 2nd round is bikini round, and 3rd is a extravagant ball gown round. Ghastly had quite a job ahead of him.

"Thanks," said Fletcher, "It means alto to me you know, you doing something normal, like not falling off buildings,"

"Buildings are normal," Valkyrie protested, "and falling is meant to be other wise there wouldn't be any gravity," Valkyrie said in a "Well dur" kind of way.

"But that doesn't mean they go together!"

"Party pooper!"

"Valkyrie.." Ghastly interrupted, "I want you to go find Tanith, make amends and then you two go shopping, I want you to get the style of clothes you want so that I know what to make,"

"But I don't know where she is-"

"Tanith!"

"Is the coast clear?" Tanith whimpered from behind a large pot plant (and no not tiny little pot like a couple of inches big for these people out there like sarah) "THERE YOU ARE!" Valkyrie cried and dived out of sight.

"Valkyrie!" Ghastly and Fletcher shouted in sync.

"Skulduggery!" Skulduggery joined in. out of sight Valkyrie wrestled with Tanith. Tanith had been laying on her stomach in full stealth mode when Valkyrie had come down on her, elbow first, ful wrestler mode.

"Eeeeeeee!" Tanith screeched squirming free from yet anther head lock (Valkyrie is starting to sound a lot like my brother…) after wriggling free, Tanith hauled herself back onto her knees and held up a hand in a "stop" gesture. Valkyrie paused.

"You have to be nice to me! Ghastly said!"

"Suppose to," Valkyrie corrected, "Not have to,"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Ha ha ha!"

"Wha..?"

"I get the last laugh!"

"Ha, no you don't!"

"Ha!"

"Ha!"

"Ha!"

"Haa, haa!"

"He who gets the last laugh doesn't get it!"

"Bitch!" Tanith yelled and something snapped inside her. No more self pity. ATTACK! She lunged for Valkyrie but Valkyrie was way too quick, she rolled sideways and held her hand where she had been moments ago. Tanith flew past and on her way Valkyrie managed to high five her face.

"Oops," Valkyrie giggled, "guess your aim is off ever so slightly," Tanith collided with the floor, rolled on to her back and groaned. Valkyrie lunged for Tanith taking advantage of her helplessness but her flight coarse was interrupted by fletcher stepping in and pulling her into his arms mid flight.

"Oh, I an so ninja! I should so be like one of those monk, samurai people!" Fletcher said, holding Valkyrie tightly, bridal style.

"You know their like bold," Tanith told him.

"Oh, OK then, I'll just continue being ninja, anyway you owe me Tanith,"

"For what? I could have taken her easily!"

"The great Valkyrie Cain in a bad mood, you want to take her on? OK" Fletcher made a movement as if her ware about to put her down when he was interrupted by Tanith, "Yeah, but, you know, I can take her on any time and it would be a waist of time to do it now when there is other important things to be done!" and then she added under her breath, "like when I have my sword,"

"smartest thing you've said all day!" Ghastly butted in.

"But I would have liked to of seen the fight…" Skulduggery added whilst scoping up the speaker remote from the table.

"Why must I always be robbed of my moment of happiness.." Valkyrie muttered.

"What? You mean standing over Tanith's dead body?" Fletcher asked.

"Precisely-" but their interment conversation was interrupted by Skulduggery blasting his new speaker system with "I'm bringing sexy back" and accompanying it with disturbing dance moves.

To start off with he left the remote on the corner of the table and then climbed on top of the table shouting "I'm bringing sexy back, yeah, all them other boys don't' know how to act, yeah" whilst ripping his shirt off and swinging it madly above his head.

Ghastly stepped forward and snatched up the remote, hitting the pause button. Skulduggery continued dancing for a further 30 seconds before he noticed the music had stopped. You don't want to know what happened in that 30 seconds. (but I will reveal it involved a table, a chair, Dora the explorer, a dictionary and a hamster)

When skulduggery stopped he looked around the room to see a look of disgust on Ghastly's face, a look od horror on Fletcher's (even his hair had wilted), Fletcher had dropped Valkyrie and she as rocking back and forth curded up in a little ball and tanith's eyes were wide as she muttered over and over "Poor little hamster, what he do to deserve that?"

**Nuff said… I'll give you time to process what just happened…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so long… I discovered I can draw anamays or how ever the hell you spell it, you know like Pokémon… I mean like the people off Pokémon, there anamays or however you spell it… **

Chapter 2: continuing the music mayhem

As Ghastly held the remote and stared in horror, he tried to understand what had just happened: Skulduggery, music, disturbing dancing and a hamster. His finger slipped on to another button on the remote and suddenly the speakers were blasting "I'm too sexy for my shirt"

Skulduggery shrugged and resumed dancing on the table. Ghastly recovered his bearings and threw the remote at the floor in disgust that it had chosen that song. It bounced away to rest by fletcher's feet, but on the second bounce it changed song…. "It's a love story baby just say yesss" Valkyrie leapt out of Fletcher's arms, "I love this song!" she shouted. 

Ghastly, Skulduggery and Fletcher all dropped to the floor in sync, wailing in pain. "how can you stand this?" Fletcher gasped and reached for the remote. But Valkyrie full on dived in front of Fletcher as his hand as it was just centimetres away from the remote. "Nooooo!"

Then she scrambled to her feet and made for the door (like my class does when Ms Tizard says it's the end of 2 hours straight of math) but Fletcher was up with her in seconds, he football tackled her, launching himself fully airborne and flying across the room to bring Valkyrie to the ground and once he'd gotten her there he sat on her as she flailed around.

"I'm commandeering this remote!" Fletcher shouted and as soon as he had it in his hands the speakers were blasting "I whip my hair back and forth! I whip my hair back and forth!"

"Next!" Fletcher shouted while hitting random buttons on the remote.

"It's Friday, Friday, got to get down on Friday!"

"You have the worst taste in music out of all of us here, and that's saying something!" Tanith blurted out unrolling herself from the ball she had been in. she regained her footing and snatched the remote form Fletcher as he became preoccupied from yet another bucking fit in Valkyrie's attempt to throw him off.

Skulduggery disappeared behind the TV (where all the power points were) really, really stealthily. Tanith held the remote in her left hand and raised her index finger of right hand above the remote, a menacing look on her face and it was all she could do to hold back the "Mu ha ha ha! Say goodbye to your little friend!"

Just as Tanith smashed her finger into the remote the speakers burst static and then went dead… skulduggery reappeared, plug in hand. "IF I DON'T CONTROL THE MUSIC, THERE IS NO MUSIC!"

"Bitch!" Tanith cried, "I'm gonna sue your ass off!"

"For turning off my own music?" Skulduggery asked.

"IT WAS MY TURN!" Tanith screamed and ran at Skulduggery, she took him by surprise, tucking his head under her arm in what looked like a dangerous head look and then she brought her knee up and… let's just say it connected with Skulduggery's tenders.

Tanith released him, and he crumpled to the ground with a short, sharp whimper . "Dude? You're a skeleton, how could you of felt that?" Fletcher reminded Skulduggery.

"I can think without a brain, talk without vocal cords and breath without lungs but I'm not allowed to feel pain when I get kneed in the balls?"

"OK, you got a point there but then what's the point of being a skeleton?"

"It looks cool…"

"I want to be a skeleton!"

"You're a hormonal teenager with one thing on her mind, you realise that skeletons are just bone, no - nothing…" Skulduggery crossed over to where Fletcher was standing, put a hand on his shoulder and said "Skeletons can't get laid."

Fletcher went wide eyed and silent for a moment then looked like her was going to burst out into tears. Gasp of realisation. Fletcher randomly starts hugging Skulduggery.

"What are you doing? Get off me!" Skulduggery peeled Fletcher off himself.

"Man, I feel for you dude, I mean how long have you been a skeleton. What like 500 years. Oh man. You poor bugger!"

"yeah I get what your saying… nobody knows it better then me, but save the soppy stuff for Valkyrie,"

"sorry dude.."

"just don't let it happen again, China will beat you to a pulp if she saw you all over me like that,"

"China?" Fletcher asked.

"Nooooo. You got to be kidding me Skulduggery, your not dating her are you?" Tanith butted in. Skulduggery opened his mouth to defend himself when he was cut off by:

"Oh just cause you don't like her! I think it's nice that Skulduggery might have a girlfriend!" Valkyrie said.

"But he doesn't have a…. how could he even kiss…" Fletcher rambled on. Skulduggery tried to speak again but:

"Really, China? Just don't stand her up or dump her or.. just don't make her mad or she'll kill you" Ghastly added while starting to waddle over to the door . "I'm going to get some fresh air,"

"Hey can we go and get some Mc Donald's , I'm hungry," Tanith asked while following Ghastly out. Skulduggery ran out after then saying "but… you've got it all wrong…. God, I'm not Dating her…"

And then it was just Fletcher and Valkyrie, they exchanged a confused grin then burst out laughing. Could it get more awkward then this?

**And that's todays question my little pretties, how could I make this any more awkward? I'm open to suggestions, and yes… there will be ninjas soon! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey minions of mine, soz that I haven't written in a while but you know, I have an essay that im "suppose" to be writing now so its as good time as any to catch up on my fan fic am I right.**

Now just Fletcher and Valkyrie were left in the room, once they had finished rolling around laughing Fletcher stood up and helped Valkyrie up. "we should probably head into the city and do what ghastly said, you know, the clothes picking out stuff,"

"with you?"

"Hey! I have a sense of style too, just look at what I'm wearing,"

"Just look at your hair,"

"you love my hair!"

"You think I love your hair.."

"Everyone loves my hair,"

"yeah, if everyone was named Fletcher,"

"and everyone not named Fletcher,"

"your self obsessed,"

"no, I'm hungry,"

"your always hungry ,"

"your always annoying,"

"Fletcher go get a life,"

"where can I download one?"

"Ass,"

"Bitch,"

"love you too,"

"I know you do,"

"no, that's where you go, awww Valkyrie, your soo hot, I love you soo much,"

"your starting to sound like me,"

"arrgh, lets go shopping,"

"agreed," 20 minutes later Valkyrie and Fletcher each had a smoothie in hand as they strolled through the mall heading towards some of the higher end clothes shops. They skipped into a fancy looking shop with an expensive looking dress in the window.

"ok, try that dress on,"

"bossy much?"

"no, but I am not going to miss an opportunity to go buy some more hair gel,"

"right, so you want me to try on that dress while you go and buy hair gel?"

"pretty much, and don't take it off until I've seen you in it," and with that Fletcher turned on his heels and marched off. "right," Valkyrie mumbled. A young smartly dressed woman came over to Valkyrie. "hi, can I help you?"

"yes, can I try on that dress please,"

"sure, would you like to hop into one of our dressing rooms while I get the dress,'

"thankyou," said Valkyrie as she headed over to a dressing room. Moments later the dress was slipped to her through the curtain and minutes after the beautiful, red fabric was stretched across her body. It was a beautiful deep red, strapless dress, tight until just above the waist where it flared out in dramatic ripples that touched the floor.

Valkyrie stepped out of the dressing room to look in the full size mirror, the woman brought over some matching high heels, Valkyrie stepped into them then tied her air back, with some loose stands falling over her shoulders and down her face. Valkyrie looked beautiful.

Valkyrie moved over to the dress racks and started looking through the dresses when she felt someone's hot breath on her neck. "Fletcher?" she giggled.

"Not quite.." it was a deep rough voice. Defiantly not Fletcher's. Valkyrie's body went instantly ridged and she started to spin, already in fighting stance when something hard came down on Valkyrie's head. She crumbled to the floor, vision blurred and quickly losing consciousness.

She managed to make out the out the form of the unconscious staff member by the dressing room and as the darkness rushed in she heard, "But for you babe, I can be Fletcher,"

…..

Fletcher skipped back to the clothes section of the mall, humming as he went. He had a new tub of hair gel in his hand, a beautiful girlfriend trying on an amazing dress and with the new found knowledge that Skulduggery was dating China, something new to tease Skulduggery with. Could life get any more perfect?

Apparently not. When Fletcher got back to the shop, a staff member was lying semi-conscious and Valkyrie was no where to be seen. Fletcher didn't have a good feeling about this, maybe it was the puddle of blood by the dress racks that gave it away, but Valkyrie had been taken by surprise.

Fletcher was going to kill the Jerk that did this.

…..

Skulduggery was at China's apartment, they were sitting on the couch, China wearing Skulduggery's hat and….. lets just say they were talking casue that's the way better alternative then trying to tell you what they were doing… or trying to do when Fletcher teleported in.

"Valkyries been kidnapped….again,"  
>"shit,"<p>

"oh what a feeling, Toyota,"

**Sometimes I even confuse/surprise myself…..**


	5. Chapter 5

**K, if you don't like swearing skip the second section, Pickles…. I'm board…**

There was no time wasting at all when it came to saving Valkyrie… not once they got into the swing of things. But first they went out for lunch, went and got a manicure and bought a random lama that they named Ger-ny (they couldn't decide between George and burny) . but then it was straight back to fletcher's to come up with a save Valkyrie plan.

So skulduggery, China and Fletcher sat on the couches around the coffee table pondering. "What if we set Gerny on them?" Skulduggery asked.

"Nar," China replied. "We should train hamsters to try and sniff her out,"

"no, we could use my army of over a 1000 highly trained ninjas standing to attention on the front lawn, but that would never work,"

"your right, we wouldn't stand a chance." Skulduggery agreed. So they continued pondering.

….

Valkyrie slowly came to. The room slowly focused and she noticed the pain in her head she sat up, still in the perfect red dress and took in her surroundings. She was in a dirty room, dimly lit by an old lantern. The room was a mess with old rags, dishes and just plane dirt every where, then she noticed a figure in the shadows.

"Oh my god. You kidnapped me?" she laughed. "But aren't you… La la.. the telletubbie …" the figure stood forward into the light.

"Fuck no! No! No! La la is the yellow telletubbie! The fucking yellow one! Why does everyone always think I'm La la. I'm Tinky Winky. Not fucking La la!"

"Sorry," Valkyrie laughed.

"It's not ok, but I'll let you make it up to me, babe,"

"La- tinky winky you asshole, I'm not your babe,"

"you are now,"

"Make me,"

"oK,"

"Jokes, I'll kill you if you touch me, he he he," Valkyrie laughed.

"Now that's not very nice, you wont be going anytime soon so we might as well get along,"

"don't be so sure," Valkyrie said, clicking her fingers. But no spark came. "It's bound?" she said, shocked.

'Yes," then suddenly tinky winky's watch went off, "Shit, the shows starting," he said rushing to the door. Grabbing a phone up off an old couch as waddled to the door and then, just before running out the door he turned and laughed, "wouldn't want you calling up your daddy to come save you now would I," and then he was gone, locking the door behind him. Valkyrie pondered this for a minute. Everyone knew her father didn't know about magic. Strange. She would call fletcher or… skulduggery.

…

Fletcher was having a sad or more like a sad/ angry at skulduggery. "why is always my girlfriend getting kidnapped, why not yours," Fletcher cried, "I mean is too much to ask that China gets kidnapped instead!,"

"Calm down Fletcher,"

"No!" a random tap dancing penguin runs across screen. "No, I wont, I want there to be this really dramatic bit when they make this into a movie!"

"Hey, that's a good idea," Skulduggery said and joined in. "Its not fair, I want to be a real boy!" AND SUDDENLY a fairy appeared "I shall grant your wish, no longer shall you be a skeleton, yo-"

"Get stuffed bitch! I like being a skeleton!" Skulduggery pimp slapped the fairy, she looked red in the face for a moment and really mad, then disappeared.

….

Valkyrie was trying to pick the lock on the door when a whole section of the wall caved in and tanith jumped in riding a lama. "OMG, didn't see that coming," Valkyrie said.

"I bet ya didn't," Valkyrie hopped on the back of the lama and the lama said "oy, get off, ye way too heavy carrying both of ya,"

"Yeah, this is Gerny," Tanith said "I stole him from Fletcher."

"Cool, mush lama, mush,"

"No, how bout I climb on your back and you mush,"

"How boat you just mush before La la comes back,"

"You got kidnapped by a telletubbie?" TAnith cut in.

"Yeah, he claim his Tinky Winky but I swear his La la," Gerny groaned and waddled back to Fletcher's.

….

When Gerny, Tanith and Valkyrie finally got to Fletchers (they caught a bus and Gerny got a few weird looks) Skulduggery, Fletcher and china were still arguing.

"The Hamsters!"

"No! the dinosaurs!"

"No! the yeti- oh hi Valkyrie, we were planning on rescuing you soon but-"

"They cant agree that Hamsters are the best way to save you…" a humble brick layer in the back ground is carried away by a masculine bumble bee.

"too late,"

"Great, cause I feel like HJ's," Fletcher got up, kiss Valkyrie and made a bee line for the door with , China, Tanith and Gerny in his wake and Skulduggery bringing up the rear. "Skulduggery," Skulduggery turned to face Valkyrie, "What?" he whined "I'm hungry.."

"When I was there, La la said something, about me calling my dad…"

"I thought I got some black mail from a telletubbie the other day.."

"everyone knows my dad doesn't know about magic.."

"Yes he does…."

"What?"

"I am your Father…."

**CLIFF HANGER… dun dun dunnnnnnn…**


	6. Chapter 6

K, to all my fanfic followers, I am shamed to admit it but…. I need help. Im outa ideas so here's the guidelines: it's going back towards the padgent , it needs to envolve ninjas and that's about it… send all ur ideas to me, none r to crazy or odd

thanks


End file.
